


melted

by fireproof (jonqhyns), jonqhyns



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonqhyns/pseuds/fireproof, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonqhyns/pseuds/jonqhyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>today, jaebum thinks of christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

today, jaebum thinks of christmas.

christmas reminds jaebum of red. the red of the lights, the red of the mistletoe, the red of jinyoung's nose in the cold, and the red flush of his cheeks when jaebum nips at his neck.

hearths would be lit, warmth spreading around the house and everyone gathered around to share the heat that the flickering fire had to offer. grandparents seated comfortably in armchairs, and children all bundled up, looking like dumplings with flushed cheeks and happy smiles tearing away at their presents and the parents smiling blissfully at the joy of their children. platters and platters of mouthwatering dishes on tables, fine wine poured into glasses and laughter would fill the houses.

the way the emerald and rose coloured lights would twinkle like the stars hanging on the night sky, outside the stores selling ornament after ornament and the weighed down snow covered branches drooping over the sidewalks. the ground would be frozen over, and an occasional child would slip and fall, but pick himself up quickly again and run off to pack another snowball and aim for his friend. the only illumination in the night was the orange lights of the lampposts, and the soft, unearthly glow of the fallen snow swept to the sides.couples would stroll along the streets hand in hand, perhaps for some last minute christmas shopping, matching smiles on their faces as they exchange occasional soft pecks. christmas is cold but also very, very warm.

jaebum remembers how jinyoung and him were one of those couples. jinyoung's favourite holiday is none other than christmas, despite the icy holiday season being the exact opposite of his warm personality. he drags jaebum store after store to personally handpick a christmas tree perfect for their tiny apartment, and proceeds to spend a turkey's worth of money on decorations and lights, draping everything around the house and forcing jaebum to piggyback him so that he could place the star on the very top of the tree. dinner would be a simple affair, but delicious all the same. jaebum knows no better cook than jinyoung (maybe he's just biased), who makes the most miserable looking chicken become a crispy, perfectly roasted golden brown treat. jinyoung doesn't always succeed sometimes, but jaebum eats them all and pretends he does. the younger makes sure that jaebum doesn't miss the wrapped gift sitting under the tree, and hurries him to open it while smiling so hard his eyes are just mere lines on his face. every year, it's a photo of them taken this year that jinyoung thinks they look the best in, and jaebum frames them all up carefully and yah, he complains, my house is beginning to look like some sort of shrine to you. jinyoung just laughs, and slips a warm hand into jaebum's.

they take a leisure stroll around the neighbourhood, admiring the more creative decorations and sharing a joke at the silly ones, and take a photo with the santa claus they see every year at the main store because jinyoung insists they do. jaebum just indulges him, and watches the younger skip about like a child and catch snowflakes with the tip of his tongue, yelling when he sees jaebum sneakily snap a photo. they arrive at the park, which is silent except for the twigs crunching under their feet, and before the elder can do anything, a snowball smacks the back of his head, and it's war. jinyoung always wins,but only because jaebum lets him. jaebum doesn't ever admit that he does that just to see the blinding and heartwarming smile on jinyoung's face.

the younger finally tackles the other down into the soft snow, and they tumble till they are lying in a heap on the ground. they lie spread eagle and make snow angels, jinyoung tugging jaebum away from his as he rests his head on the elder's chest, staring up at the dark sky and panting from the exertion. Jaebum brushes away the white flakes on jinyoung's bangs, and presses a soft kiss to his forehead. the stars are pretty tonight, jinyoung comments, but jaebum disagrees.

you are way prettier.

when it gets later into the night, the neighbours are still hard at their parties, but jaebum finds himself pinning jinyoung's wrists to the bed, pressing harsh kisses to those sharply defined collarbones and sliding downwards to suck angry, red marks into the insides of pale, milky thighs, fingers leaving purple bruises on protruding hipbones as the younger writhes in pleasure. tongues tangle together, hands thread through sweaty hair and heavy breathing fill the apartment, eventually evening out to soft snores and light touches as small rays of light begin to peek up the horizon.

jaebum wakes up to the warm weight of jinyoung pressed up against him, chest rising and falling gently. the younger's dark eyelashes fan out prettily against his pale skin, and jaebum kisses his eyelids. he strokes the skin on jinyoung's cheekbone with the tips of his fingers, and smiles when the other leans into his touch. the holiday season might be over, but their time together isn't. they still have another year to look forward to before it's christmas again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and today, jaebum thinks of christmas.

and today, one year later, it is christmas again.

jaebum finds himself walking into a store, to handpick the perfect tree for his tiny apartment, but he soon realises that none of the trees look perfect. jaebum wonders how they found the right one last time when every one he sees has a flaw - broken branch, or too little leaves. maybe it's because jinyoung sees the good in everything, he muses to himself. he finally ends up buying a tree that doesn't quite meet his expectations, but he manages to be as satisfied with it as he can. he spends unnecessarily large amounts of time and money on decorations, draping them around the house and tiptoeing to place the star on the very top of the christmas tree. he thought of buying the mistletoe (it's jinyoung's favourite), but decides against it. sticky berries aren't quite his thing.

he goes for a stroll on the snow covered streets, and strides past the houses without a second look. he does stop though, when he sees the same old santa from every year sitting outside the main store like usual, and the old man offers him a smile. Jaebum's lips tug up slightly in return, and the soft voice calling "hyung! Let's take a picture!" echoes in his head. he thinks he feels a phantom warmth tugging at his hand, but it's gone just as fast as it comes, and jaebum's heart clenches.

it's his final destination for tonight — the park. he brushes the snow away from the bench and sits down, looking up at the pitch black sky. there are no stars today. it's strange, jaebum swears he even heard the news broadcast about a meteor shower tonight. there are always stars on a christmas night. maybe he just needs jinyoung's help in spotting them because stars are not his thing either. or maybe, perhaps, the stars he always sees on christmas nights are the ones in jinyoung's eyes.

one of the bulbs in the chain of lights outside his door flickers and dies out as he makes his way into the house. snow falls heavily outside, and he isn't hungry, but what is christmas without a proper dinner? he sets the table for one and picks at a burnt roast chicken quietly, glancing at the bottom of the tree as he spoons cold mashed potatoes into his mouth. he almost thinks he sees a wrapped box right underneath one of the branches, tied with the pastel blue ribbon that jinyoung favours, but when he blinks, the spot is just as empty as his heart, beating hollowly under his protrudng ribs.

the clock has barely struck eight when jaebum is in bed, staring at the ceiling. he's not tired, and neither does he feel like sleeping. but bed seems like the most appropriate place to be if you're feeling cold and sick of listening to the loud bass of your neighbour's party, and maybe he does feel tired after all. he thinks that if he closes his eyes and imagines hard enough, a gentle weight will dip down on one side of the bed and equally gentle, soothing fingers will comb through his hair, telling him that everything is going to be okay. he knows it's only a dream, but at least it's a dream that he doesn't want to wake up from.

when jaebum opens his eyes in the morning (he wishes he wouldn't but wishes don't always come true), the sun is already high in the sky, and he has overslept once again. the space beside him is empty and cold. jaebum turns the other way, burying his face into the pillow and the tears can't help but escape, running down his cheeks and into the soft fabric. jinyoung has left nothing behind but cold and empty spaces just like white blanks on a paper, and jaebum wishes he could write jinyoung's name down in them in black, dark ink and let it seep right down into his very being.

 

today, jaebum thinks of christmas.

christmas still reminds jaebum of red. but this red, is the crimson that splattered into the bucket jinyoung coughed into, the crimson in patches on the tissues that jinyoung pulled away from his mouth, the crimson mixed in half digested food as jinyoung throws up again and again.

when jinyoung's life melts away like the snowflakes he used to catch on the tip of his tongue, the only red jaebum sees is anger at the unfairness of it all.

and today, jaebum thinks of christmas.

but today, he thinks of a christmas without bright eyed smiles, and soft kisses.

he thinks of a christmas without jinyoung.

 

_"hyung."_

_"mm?"_

_"promise me something."_

_"what is it?"_

_"promise me you'll decorate the christmas tree every year, and only buy the best tree you can find."_

_"I promise."_

_"promise me that you'll spend ridiculous amounts of your money decorating the apartment even when I'm not there to see it."_

_"I promise."_

_"promise me you'll place the star right at the top of the tree even though I won't be there to remind you not to put it at the wrong side."_

_"I promise."_

_"promise me you'll not eat burnt chickens by yourself because they are really bad for your health."_

_"I promise."_

_"promise me you'll get yourself a gift every year even when I'm not there to give you one."_

_"I promise."_

_"and it has to be a nice gift, hyung, okay?"_

_"okay."_

_"promise me you'll visit the nice santa claus all the time, and make sure he stays warm."_

_"I promise."_

_"promise me you'll go to the park and watch the stars, even if there are none."_

_"I promise."_

_"and hyung?"_

_"promise me you'll never let your heart freeze like the rivers in winter even if mine melts, promise me you'll never forget me like how people never forget the joy of christmas even when the snow melts away into the soil, and promise me you'll always remember even when I'm the one who melts away instead."_

_"I promise, jinyoung, I promise."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry omg


End file.
